Ongoing improvements in vehicle occupant protection systems include the advent of sub systems such as a side impact airbag and an airbelt system. To facilitate such systems, a gas generator featuring an adjustable gas output rate, an enhanced thrust and a minimal size is desired. Although many of the state-of-the-art gas generators are useful in these contexts, improving the thrust, ready tailoring of the gas output, and minimizing the size of the inflator presents certain advantages over known inflators.